Smash Brothers HACKED
by Dark Nerd
Summary: Hacks have invaded the Smash Brothers Universe, and it is up to Shadow Destroyed, a hack who has betrayed his kind, Captain Falcon, and others to stop the menace that is Giga Bowser's hacked army. Also, i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Mission

"Ugh, where am I?" said Shadow as he looked around from inside a giant tube filled with liquid. As soon as he finished muttering those words, a Magikoopa by the name Kamek opened the the tube.  
>"Good morning. I'm sure you have plenty of questions to ask," Kamek stated.<br>"Why, yes I do. Wh-" Shadow said, before Kamek cut him off.  
>"But I'm pretty sure I know the answers: You are a clone, of Shadow the Hedgehog, created by a person with no life, i.e., a hacker. You are in the HQ Trolololol. You have been made to help us in combat. Come with me, I'm certain master Giga Bowser's assistance will be clear things up."<br>"Wait, if what you say is true, then how are these names familiar to me, but yet, I was just 'born'?" inquired Shadow.  
>"Is it not obvious? We implemented them into your memory. Sadly, we lack the technology to add more, so we must head off to see the master's assistant." Kamek replied.<br>As they walked, Shadow was looking at the other tubes. One have a suit if armor, another clown, and two of them housed a small dragon and a larger one respectively. "Are these other clones?" asked Shadow.  
>"Of course, now come, we're almost there." Kamek uttered in annoyance. They finally arrived at two large doors, decorated with spiders of all kinds.<br>"This is my master's assistant and combat specialist's throne. Go in and have him fill you in of your duties." Kamek uttered. As Shadow pushed the door open, a spotlight suddenly shone on him.  
>"You are the newest awakened clone, correct? If so, your duty will be assigned. We have created five of you, Shadow Alpha, Shadow Delta, Shadow Omega, Shadow Torn, and you are Shadow Destroyed. You have been made for this purpose: to dispose of Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Princess Peach. Your squadron of Shadows will be accompanied by Alphonse Elfrid, a clone of Alphonse Elric, Biotech Man, a clone of Iron Man, and Wario, who we have hired. You must just focus on eliminating the targets. 'Nothing more." said a voice, echoing throughout the room.<br>. And after my mission is complete or if I choose to decline said mission?" Shadow questioned.  
>"Then you will be elimated. Unless all other Shadows die." said the voice.<br>"You heard him, let's go! You must get with your squadron!" Kamek yelled impatiently. Shadow sighed, and began thinking to himself, _So, I'm going to die. I'm told right from the get-go. How nice. If he wishes me dead, then why must I work for him? Either way I die. But I have a chance of survival if I try to fight back. But I must think carefully. For now, it would be unwise to attack from inside, being the headquarters. When my squad leaves, that'll be when I run. As for my targets, I will head off on my own to warn them._  
>"Well here we are! Now go with your traffics and leave me alone. You Shadows are all the same." Kamek shouted before stomping off. A group of Shadows were standing outside, along with two suits of armor, one grey and one red and gold, and a fat, short man. Next to them stood a helicopter. <em>Good,<em> thought Shadow, _Running off will be much simpler than expected._


	2. Chapter 2

The Mutiny

-  
>The following is a prior conversation between Shadows Omega and Torn<p>

"Torn, when I inquired about the order of the Shadows, Giga Bowser happily told me. This is the order: Alpha, Delta, me, you, and Destroyed. That means that Alpha and Delta must be elimated for my survival, and I for yours." Shadow Omega telepathed to Shadow Torn.  
>"Excellent. However, when we get on the helicopter, we will need a distraction to make it appear as though Alpha and Delta fell out." telepathed Torn.<br>"I have that covered as well. I have stolen a fake chaos emerald, which I will use to create a long, blinding light, which is when we push Alpha and Delta off. How'd it go with Elfrid?" asked Omega.  
>"Well. He agreed to help us." Torn telepathed.<br>"Excellent, we might need some help fighting in case our plan failed." Omega thought.  
>"Failure is not possible." telepathed Torn.<p>

Telepathy over, back to Destroyed POV

As I got on the helicopter, I began thinking. Obviously, my best chance at survival would be ruining Giga Bowser's plans, of which I know one: Eliminate Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Princess Peach. After mulling it over for some seconds, I decided my best course of action would be to find what order we were going to strike the targets. Once I figure that out, I will jump off and attempt to find the targets in order, warning each one. If my plan goes over well, I might even get more info on other missions.  
>"Sonic is our first target," stated Biotech Man, "He was the cause for Tabuu's downfall, and we don't want that happening again. Then, we set our sight on Captain Falcon, so then we leave the Princess for last."<br>"Question: Where can we find Sonic?" inquired Elfrid.  
>"The Emerald Hill Zone, shortly after the Mushroomy Kingdom, where we are now." answered Biotech Man.<br>"About how far of a walk is it?" I asked.  
>"About a 2 hour walk, which is a 1 hour and a half trip via helicopter."<br>_Curses,_ I thought, _It's too far of a walk._ As I sat there looking out the window, I noticed something blue pass by on the ground, nearing the speed of sound. Suddenly, a blinding light appeared. Taking this opportunity, I jumped off. However, after the light receded, I saw I wasn't the only one. Alpha and Delta were falling as well. Had they the same plans? It suddenly became apparent that, no, they did not. Where I used my double jump before hitting the ground as to avoid splattering, Alpha did not. It was worse for Delta, who landed on half ground and the rest in the bottomless pit.  
>Then, the chopper blew up, and hit the ground, before exploding once more.<p>

On the helicopter, during and after the flash, Elfrid's POV

I knew they would use the light. So while Torn and Omega shoved out Delta and Alpha, I placed a gooey bomb. I then went up to the cockpit, grabbed Wario and threw him out. When Biotech Man rushed me, I dodged and jumped off. The helicopter burst into flames after.


	3. Chapter 3

The Massacre

-  
>Biotech Man's POV<p>

"Lord Giga Bowser, it appears as thought we have run into some trouble." Biotech man communicated to Giga Bowser.  
>"What could have happened in just 2 hours!" Giga Bowser yelled back.<br>"A mutiny," said Biotech, "Which, I believe was led by Elfrid. The chopper was enveloped in a blinding light, and it appears as though he, with some help from some of the Shadows, most likely Torn and Omega, pushed Alpha, Delta, and Destroyed out. Then, Elfrid rushed to the cockpit and threw Wario out. When I rushed him, he leap out and escaped. He must have planted an explosive inboard because I blew up the second after. Omega's charred corpse shattered on contact with the ground, while Torn's landed on some metal rods, and was then covered with rubble. Destroyed, Alpha, and Delta are presumed dead, as Is Wario."  
>"Ugh, hold tight, I'm dispatching Radley and Spyre out to help you. I might as well send out Shadow Beta, seeing as how he's different from the other clones, he might be less likely to create a mutiny." Giga Bowser replied.<br>"But wait... Isn't Beta a beta version with no original or clone?" Biotech inquired.  
>"Precisely" grunted Giga.<p>

Shadow Destroyed POV

It would be wisest to not investigate the explosion; there might be survivors. So I looked for my direction, and when I found it, I headed off straight toward Emerald Zone. Eventually I found a sleeping, blue hedgehog. So this is Sonic, up-close, the one who single-handedly caused Tabuu's downfall. As I leaned over to wake him up, a sudden, metal fist sent me flying, and also awoke Sonic. It was Elfrid.  
>"I was the mutineer," Elfrid said, "And I cannot allow innocent lives to be lost. I blew up the helicopter. Everyone inboard had a desire to get rid of the non-hacks, starting with Sonic. I figured Torn and Omega would have thrown you out. What I didn't count on was you surviving. Now, if you this creature dead, you must die!" he said, prior to lunging at me again.<br>I dodged and replied, "I have no interest in fulfilling Bowser's request! I was told I was to die, so I tried to escape. I wasn't pushed our, I jumped! I was planning on coming here to warn Sonic on the impeding attack! If you don't believe me, then think about this: Did you push me out? And if either Torn, Omega, or both threw me out, that I would have lived? I chose to defy Bowser, and the best way to do so was by foiling his plans!"  
>"Wait wait wait. What's going on here?" Sonic asked.<br>Elfrid then said to me "If what you say is true, then you will stay and fight those who seek to kill Sonic," then, he turned to speak to Sonic, "What we say is true; Giga Bowser has sent a group to elimate you. I know for certain two are dead."  
>"And I saw two other bodies." I stated. "So, only one survived, and we can be safe in saying the other is dead, for I myself threw him out, but I did not see Wario's corpse." responded Elfrid.<br>As he muttered these words, a strong stench was felt, and a fat man fell from the sky. "Miss me, Elfy? You got a lot of explaining to do!" Wario cackled.  
>Just then, Biotech Man, accompanied by a large purple dragon, a small purple dragon, and another Shadow appeared. "So, you lot survived. But can the three if you take on the five of us, me, Wario, Radley, Spyre, and Beta, to be specific." Biotech pointed out, before laughing.<br>Seeing an opportunity to strike, I smashed him right in the face. He fell back, and was soon hit by Sonic who sent him towards Elfrid, who smacked him back onto Earth. It was then Wario grabbed me, threw me to sun, and laughed. I fell unconscious mid-flight.  
>When I awoke, I was on the loop far from the battlefield. I was still hidden from sight, however, by the loop itself. Elfrid was sitting next to me. He told me about what happened. Shortly after I was knocked unconscious, they realized they were fighting a lost cause. We were only able to escape via smoke ball, which we were lucky to find. He carried me here, but Sonic was not willing to give up. He charged straight at them, through the smoke. He was then caught by the neck by Beta, who then decapitated him.<br>We walked back, so I could see the body and know this was true. It was.

Scene removed for graphic depiction of gore

When I finished puking, I vowed never to let this happen. We knew their next target, Captain Falcon. Elfrid even said that mid-fight, Sonic said that Falcon would probably be at Pokemon Stadium 2, a friend of theirs, Pikachu, invited him to go. Elfrid said it was about a 3 hour walk, so we best hurry off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sacrifice

As soon as we arrive to the stadium, trouble arose. As you should've known from both the prologue and the story so far, there is a war going on between the hacks, and the non-hacks. As you can guess, running right into a Pokemon Stadium 2, whilst it is filled with non-hacks, and you being a hack is not such a good idea. In seconds, we were caught by a small, yellow, mouse-like creature; a small, round, ball of fluff, a large, orange dragon, a medium, plant-dinosaur, a little turtle, and Captain Falcon.  
>"What are you doing here? What's your mission?" asked Captain Falcon.<br>Before I could speak up, Elfrid responded. "We come to warn you. Giga Bowser has created a group of assassin clones to eliminate you, Sonic, and Princess Peach. They have already accomplished Sonic."  
>"You lie. This is obviously a trap, and your little friends will be coming any second." spouted back the Cap'.<br>"While they do indeed approach, not here. They are under the belief that you are in the Big Blue. I do not lie. We held a mutiny on Giga Bowser, and are now as much of a target as you." Elfrid stated, attempting his best to convince Captain Falcon that he is not lying.  
>"Here's a proposition: if you are indeed wanted by Giga Bowser, we'll use you both as bait. When this group comes, we rush them. Odds are that you'll die." Captain Falcon said.<br>"You know what? Screw you, you insufferable baboon! Here we are, trying to warn you and save your sorry life, and you tie us up and treat us like dirt? He destroyed one of Giga Bowser's friggin helicopters! I almost died for your behind, but NO, just screw us over, huh? Well, SCREW YOU, you-" I was saying, before a helicopter flew over us and deposited a shadowy figure. _Wait, what?_ I thought,_ This being looks just like me._ When the plant-Dino charged at the shape, a black aura developed around it, and it transformed into a black ball. It then crashed into the plant-dino, AKA, Ivysaur, was sent flying back. It then aimed for the Pikachu, but lightning struck from above, blasting the evil Shadow back. It got up, and charged at Jigglypuff. As it charged, it shouted "I am Shadow Beta!"  
>Just then, a loud, shrill cry was heard. Pikachu had taken the hit. Pikachu fell, unconscious. As Beta wiped the blood off his hands, I charged. He dodged, and gave me a side kick. When Elfrid tried, Beta jumped and smashed into Elfrid, sending him tumbling back. When the dragon threw a rock at him, he punched it, shattering it. When the dinosaur threw leaves, he jumped over them. When the turtle charged at Beta with Waterfall, Beta grabbed its head with one hand, and flung it as far as possible.<br>Just then, a loud, "Falcon PUNCH!" was heard, and Beta was sent flying. Beta fell right into Elfrid and was promptly tied up. "Okay, where's your crew?" Captain Falcon inquired roughly.  
>"Right HERE!" shouted Beta, before the ground began shaking.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The Short, Written-whilst-Half-Asleep Chapter

As the ground shook, Beta took this opportunity. He freed one hand and, yelling "Long live Lord Giga Bowser!" stole a Bomb-omb, lobbed it straight into the air. It was then that everyone remembered of the helicopter circling above them. When the Bomb-omb hit its target, some ran, and some stayed there, watching. I was watching, when Elfrid threw me out of the way. He began throwing other watchers out of the way. During all this chaos, Beta was still attempting escape. But before Beta could break free, Elfrid grabbed him, and held him in front of the helicopter's path. Elfrid never moved from that spot. Neither did beta. When the dust settled, we examined the wreckage: Beta was splattered everywhere, and the chopper had been on auto-pilot the whole time. Elfrid was completely flattened, as well as dead.  
>Elfrid's death was a shock. I had been fighting to save my own skin. Yet he just gave it all up. Perhaps he truly wanted the non-hacks alive. Normally, I wouldn't care about some non-hacks fate unless it involved my own. He, however, saved my life twice already. I did not know how to react. But I did know this: Giga Bowser was going to pay, big-time. If he thought he had a rebellion, he was in for a shock. This was no longer a rebellion for my survival. This is payback. Elfrid's death will not be in vain. Whatever point he was trying to prove, I'll find out.<p>

Afterwards, the group rushed to the hospital. Lo and behold, our doctor had to be short Italian and Princess Peach. After she finished treating Pikachu for the day, I decided that Captain Falcon should help. He said he'd help, and that he felt sorry for me. We spoke to Peach and warned her. She nodded, and said these words: "As long as Mario is by my side, Giga Bowser won't touch me."  
>Giga Bowser fears Mario, eh? This could be useful.<br>"You know, I don't think just two guys will be able to stop Giga all by themselves. We should get a crew." the Captain suggested.  
>"No." I replied. I was certain I could handle him. I had to, for Elfrid.<br>"Fine, I'm gonna check on Pikachu, make sure he's okay, and cheer up Jigglypuff. Join me if ya want" he said as he walked away.  
><em>You know, it might be safer to get a pack,<em> I thought, _Of course, I'll need they're full trust. So it would be best if I went along_  
>I ran to catch up with Falcon<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The Plan

-  
>Giga Bowser's POV<p>

"Ugh," I said. "I sent a few supposedly capable men to take down three targets, and the first attempt forces them to call for backup. At least you haven't failed me, Kamek."  
>"Yes, my liege, and I dare not dream to do so." Kamek stated.<br>A giant, flat-screen, HD, surround sound, TV came forth from the ceiling. "Giga Bowser, we just heard the Shadow Beta was brutally murdered by yet another of our destroyed helicopters on his mission to kill Pikachu, after successfully eliminating Sonic. He gravely injured Pikachu, and killed Elfrid, but died in the process." Biotech reported.  
>"GRAGH! Even when he 'failed', he accomplished more than you! That's it! I'm sending you four to Port Town Aerodrive, but first, lay a little trap in case if the Captain heads towards the Big Blue... 15 glitches should do. I highly doubt anyone could stand up to that many. Now then, GO GO GO, BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" I yelled, to reinstate my authority.<br>"Yes, sir. Right away sir!" Biotech said before hanging up.  
>"Is all well, master?" Kamek asked me.<br>"Everything is going awry, but my plan will still work. Once the Captain and Peach are out of the picture, the Mario brothers should be a piece of cake." I replied.

Shadow's POV

"So, how is he holding up?" I asked Dr. Mario.  
>"By the severity of his injuries, I'd say he's fine. Just let him rest for a while, and he'll be fine." Dr. Mario warmly responded.<br>"Good to hear. I'm gonna check how Jigglypuff is handling this." I said before leaving.  
>Captain Falcon was in there with Jigglypuff, who still had clear signs that she had been sobbing recently.<br>"Dr. Mario says he'll be just fine, all he needs is some rest." I said.  
>"That's bull! ONE hit. Just ONE was all it took to render him unconscious. He could survive more. That punch would have been enough to kill me! We should have trusted you from the start... It's all my fault." she said, before sobbing uncontrollably.<br>I sat next the Capt'. After a while, he took out his phone. Plumed was on the other line.  
>"Reports have been made of Giga Bowser's troops in the area. Are you alright?" asked Olimar.<br>"I'm talkin', aren't I?" he responded," oh, and if you happen to see a black hedgehog hack, don't worry, he's on our side."  
>I felt slightly happy that he acknowledged me.<br>"Yes yes, whatever. Did anyone get hurt?" Olimar inquired.  
>"Well, one of the defected hacks died, and Pikachu's in the hospital." Captain answered.<br>Just then, Jigglypuff burst into tears again.  
>"And I take it Miss Jigglypuff is with you?" Olimar rhetorically said.<br>"H...hi... Oli... Olim...ar..." Jigglypuff weakly said.  
>"Well, I'm afraid I also bear bad news. There is a group of hacks, with Wario, in Port Town. Shadow, would you happen to know them?" Olimar questioned.<br>"Wario? That fatty and the hacks around him are nothing but scum. Don't trust them. They must be waiting for Captain Falcon." I said, bitterness burning in my throat.  
>"In that case, I'll head on over to the Big Blue, and scout out for more hacks. I would recommend you and Jigglypuff go to the Port Town, whilst I meet up with Shadow in the Big Blue." Olimar suggested.<br>"Works for me, Jigglypuff, you in?" Captain asked.  
>"No." Jigglypuff said.<br>"They're the ones who called for backup, causing Shadow Beta to come and hurt Pikachu." I pointed out.  
>Just then, Jigglypuff puffed her cheeks, put on her angry eyes, turned red, and said, "IM GONNA SKIN THOSE {\%€!|%!|#s ALIVE!"<br>After Falcon told me where Big Blue was, we left, leaving Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard to care for Pikachu.

-  
>"HELP! HELPHELPHELPHELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!"<p>

-


	7. Chapter 7

The Messy Fight

It took about thirty minutes for me to get to the Big Blue. It's a pretty active place. There was even a sign telling us to hop onto the cars. So I did. I stood there for a while, waiting for Olimar. Eventually, my car slowed and I was forced to jump on another, and so on. Olimar had yet to show. Just as I was preparing to call Captain Falcon, a car came from the front. It was black, and surrounded by a dark mist. Not being a friggin idiot, I did not jump on it, but watched it. After about five minutes of waiting, a loud, shrill, ear-splitting screech was heard. I fell to my knees, holding my ears. When it finally ended, I looked up. That instant, I received several, powerful punches to the face. When I got back up and opened my eyes. Three ghosts were standing there, with their evil wicked smiles, they charged at me. In vain, I tried to punch them back. One got hit, the others beat me senseless. Then, so did the third. As they threw me around like a ragdoll, a part of my mind was unlocked. Suddenly, I unleashed a giant black ball of energy from my hands, sending the three back flying. Then, they leaped onto my head and started attacking me.

Olimar's POV

Holy cow. This \#}€%£ hurts! Those little sons of a rainbow-eating unicorn! ~#€€~€~#! They broke my ~}}€€#~ legs! *sigh* Hm. Calm down. First, focus. Pluck out some Pikmin. You just lucky that they left before finishing you off. You don't wanna push your luck any further. Urgh! Argh! Grrr... Humph. Apparently, I need my legs to pluck them out. Or at least something to place my weight on other than my broken, mangled legs. Well, might as well start crawling. I might make it to the announcer's booth. This could take a while.

Shadow's POV

Oh god, this hurts. Even though I can summon those giant balls, those 3 cooperate insanely well. As I rushed them, preparing another ball, they smashed me back. Just then, one rushed me. My blood, filled with adreline, caused me to grab that thing, and throw it back. As the adrenaline continued to flow, a sudden explosion came from behind. Apparently, that's all I have to do to kill them is throw them back, onto the track.  
>As I stood there, distracted by this revelation, I was attacked by the other two. When I managed to get them off, another one jumped out.<br>"Shadow, I presume?" a voice called out.  
>"I'm a bit busy, however you are!" I said while fighting off the things.<br>"It's me, Olimar. You're fighting a group of MissingNo." Olimar stated.  
>"If your Olimar, then get down-" I said before being punched. "Urgh! Help me, you fool!"<br>"If I could I would." Olimar replied.  
>"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR LONG STORIES!" I yelled, before punched again.<br>"Long story short, I killed five of those things, before they broke both my legs." Olimar said.  
>"Wait, FIVE?" I questioned.<br>"Yeah, there are around 9 left." Olimar said non-chalantly.  
>"THE F-" I said, before receiving a hit where it hurts. As I lay there, groveling in pain, the three jumped. Just then, I had a huge want to fly. As my eyes closed, they suddenly burst open. I had gone from the ground to the sky. Realizing my chance, I struck with all my strength straight down, killing all three.<br>"Six more to go, hotshot!" Olimar whooped.  
>"Well, that's better than ni- oof!" I said, before three more came up, and punched me in the face. Another charged me, so I grabbed and threw it off as well.<br>"Just five more!" Olimar yelled.  
>"I don't need a body count! Just a fighter!" I yelled back, annoyed.<br>"Well, too bad! I can't help." Olimar grumbled.  
>I was then smacked repeatedly. As I tried to get away, one grabbed me. It smiled, and threw me down. It stood above me and smiled sadistically.<p>

MissingNo. #8 POV  
>translated from glitch language<p>

when we were placed here, I never expected such a feisty fighter...

Removed due to... You just don't want to know it was thinking about... And DON'T ASK.

Then, I'll kill him.

-  
>Shadow's POV<p>

It stood there for a while, just smiling. I just sat there, not wanting to startle him. However, a heart container sudden appeared behind me. Felling it's warmth, I grabbed it, and punched the thing right in its face, as it fell back, my wounds started to heal. I grabbed it, and as the others watched, I threw it off. It died. The others charged me. Suddenly, one of the others threw a smart bomb. I used my "flight" powers to dodge it. The others charged right into it like idiots. They died.  
>Finally, down to two. Just then, the last two appeared, and broke one of my legs. I grabbed one, smacked the other with its own comrade, and then threw the one I held to its death. I sat there, in pain, with my leg bleeding almost interminable amounts. The last one had a face of fear, until it saw how injured I was. It then turned sadistic. It started slowly going towards me. Just when I thought it was all over, that I was going to die, and that I wouldn't avenge Elfrid, a purple being fell from the sky. It missed, but distracted the last MissingNo. enough for me to grab and kill it. <em>Dear god, <em>I thought, _Finally, it's all over._  
>"Shadow, let my Pikmin carry us to the-" Olimar started to say.<br>I didn't hear the rest because I fell unconscious... again


	8. Chapter 8

The I Got Lazy Chapter/The HQ

I awoke in the hospital. Over my bed, standing, were Captain Falcon,'bandage over his head, Jigglypuff, with an arm cast, and sitting in a wheelchair, Pikachu.

"So, you finally woke up. Had us worried there for a while." Captain said.

Clutching my head With my good arm, I asked, "What happened? How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks man. I woke up last week." Pikachu said. "Glad to see you're alive."

"Same here," I said. "Wait, where's Olimar?"

"Oli's in the HQ, waiting for you. So are the Hands. Seems like you're quite the popularity king." Captain answered.

"Not as popular as my Pikachu!" Jigglypuff said, pecking Pikachu on the cheek.

"Now then honey, you know that's dangerous," Pikachu said.

"So I take it you guys won your fight?" I said.

Suddenly, a grim mood washed over their faces.

"We were outnumbered and barely escaped." Jigglypuff said.

"That sucked. So wait, the Hands are waiting for me? The name seems familiar." I stated.

"Should, they're who Giga Bowser is trying to usurp." Captain said.

"So, what are we waiting for?" I inquired.

"Your wheelchair, genius." Pikachu responded.

After an hour of meaningless chitchat, my wheelchair arrived.

At the gates of the HQ, stood guard a tall, skinny, man in green clothes.

"Hey Weeg, what's up? How are things between you and Daisy?" Pikachu said.

"Perfect, thanks! How bout you and Jiggs?" Luigi said.

"We're doing better than perfect! Thank you!" Jigglypuff butted in.

"You must be Shadow! Master Hand is waiting for you." Luigi told me.

"What for?" I asked.

"Don't know, just go see." he responded.

As we walked into the hall, a warm breeze greeted us.

"Greetings, Shafow. I have heard much about you your friends. I have brought you here to persuade you into joining our case. Are you in?" Master Hand, I believe, asked.

"Do I get to stick it to Giga Bowser?" I replied.

"Um, yeah. You do," Master Hand said.

"Well then, count me in," I replied.

Biotech's POV

Thanks to Wario cleverly placing that tracking device, we now know where the Hand Headquarters are. Should I initiate the attack without Giga Bowser's command? Yes I shall.


	9. Chapter 9

The Invasion

I was assigned a room, room 47. The Captain shared a room with Olimar in room 32, and Pikachu and Jigglypuff were in room 69. Pikachu had introduced to one of his friends, Kirby, who was incapable of speech. The little guy was kind of cute, but he didn't seem like much a fighter. Then again, neither did Jigglypuff or Pikachu. Anyway, while in my room, I began wondering, What if Master Hand is just like Giga Bowser, and will kill me the first chance he has? What if he sends me on a suicide mission? What if I win? That was a good question. What would I do once Giga Bowser was dead? I would have no purpose or anything. My enemy would be dead and my friend avenged. Just then, there was a knock at my door.

"Yo, Shad, can we come in?" asked a voice I recognized as Captain Falcon.

"Why not?" I said, before opening the door.

Just then, like a herd of frightened cattle, Pikachu, Falcon, Jiggly, Olimar, and Luigi ran in (well, Pikachu and Olimar rolled in but, it's the same idea).

"We figurer since you're new..." Olimar said.

"That we should throw you a welcome party!" Jiggly said.

"It's this room a bit to small for a party? And where's Kirby?" I asked.

"It's his turn to stand guard, and we're partying in my room, which has way more space." Pikachu said.

So, as we walked down the hall to room 69, we passed by Kirby who was monitoring the halls with a police helmet and shades.

"Umm... Guys think he can handle guard duty?" I asked.

"Just because he can't talk and looks cute doesn't mean he can't fight." Olimar said.

"Alright! We're here! Check out my crib!" Pikachu said as he grabbed his key and fitted it into the key hole. Just then, a powerful earthquake struck, causing the key to fall onto the floor. Then, the entire room exploded. Just then, Kirby ran by to see what had happened. Once we were all there, 4 beings jumped out; Biotech, Wario, Radley, the large purple dragon, and Spyre, the little purple dragon.

"ATTACK!" shouted Biotech.

They appeared to have lept towards us, but flew over us and ran. The seven of gave chase. However, somehow, even Wario was able to outspend us all. Thinking it best, we split off into three groups of two, and one lone person; Captain Falcon and me, Jigglypuff and Pikachu, Luigi and Olimar, and Kirby. We went off towards the dining room, Jiggly and Pikachu to the main room, Olimar and Luigi to the side halls, and Kirby through the vents. When we spent half an hour with no results, we met up in the main hall.

"Darn, they're in the building but we can't find them! How did they even find this place?" Olimar demanded.

"Look, all we know is that the main mission is at stake here." Pikachu said.

"We have to fight them off!" Olimar yelled.

"Easy for you to say, you can't fight! You're incapacitated!" Luigi said.

"How much you wanna bet I can take you on right here right now, injured or not!" Olimar said.

"Bring it, you obese midget!" Luigi said.

"Alright everyone, calm down. We have to focus on the intruders!" Pikachu said.

Just then, the light went out, and a loud crash was heard in the dining room. We ran to investigate, but as soon as we walked in, we saw the four intruders ganging up on Master Hand. To the right, on the flood, in a bloody, broken, and decapitated mess lay Crazy Hand.

"Holy s-" said Olimar, before a stray blast flew by, sending Kirby flying back.

"Run you idiots!" I yelled, and Captain started pushing me at high speeds, with Luigi and Olimar behind, and Jiggly and Pika behind them. We were dodging and racing at high speeds, avoiding getting hitby stray blasts. Eventually, they got tired, and had to stop. For a few seconds we sat there, catching our breath. Just then, I felt a large blast of energy being aimed right at us. To be specific, right at Jigglypuff and Pikachu.


	10. Chapter 10

The Retreat

"Get out the way!" was all I could yell before attempted to push them out of the way. I fell flat on my face again.

However, Olimar threw Luigi aside, and crashed his own wheelchair, sending himself flying, pushing Pikachu and Jigglypuff out of the range of the attack. However, it hit him, and completely evaporated his legs.

"That hurt less than expected. Probably all that an- OHDEAR#|%£%^GOD, THERES THE PAIN!" yelled Olimar.

Turning around I spotted a strange blue light.

"What is going on?" I heard Biotech yell.

"This light is too familiar..." Wario stated.

Suddenly, a gigantic turtle crashed in from the ceiling.

"BIOTECH! You fool! We must retreat now!" Giga Bowser yelled.

Now. This was my chance. I tried to leap out, but suddenly something grabbed me and dragged me away.

"No. NONONO! I must have revenge! He must pay! For Elfrid! Let me ki-" I started to say before being knocked unconscious.

Captain Falcon's POV

I had to knock Shadow out. He was going mad. I recognized that light. It was Tabuu. I guess the hacker must have finally returned and brought him back somehow. There was no time to panic. We grabbed everyone and ran out, picking up Kirby on our way out. After we left, I turned back and saw the base start to implode. Shortly after, a red and gold helmet fell in front of me. Written inside, under the blood, were the words, "Property of Biotech Man". I guess that means he was dead. I guess that means the others were too. Along with the Hands. Crap. MasterHand is dead. Looks like we have no leader. Oh, it looks like Shadow is getting up.

Shadow's POV

"WHAT THE HECK! HE WAS RIGHT THERE!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I received a slap from Jigglypuff. "Shut up! We just lost our leader! We have no idea what to do, but we sure as #% shouldn't fight that thing alone! Did you see the size of it? It would've eaten you easy!" yelled Jiggly.

"Not only that, but if I know what that light was, things would've gotten a thousand times worse." Pikachu added.

"It was Tabuu. No doubt about it." Luigi said.

"Who's Tabuu?" I asked.

They all looked at each other with grim faces, then turned at me and told me the tale...

Insert SSBB SSE Storyline Here

"With everything I know about the hacker, odds are that he probably powered him up too." I said.

"So what do we do now?" Olimar asked.

"I got just the idea!" Luigi said.

He suddenly started carting Olinar off, so we followed. I wonder where exactly Luigi is taking us.


	11. Chapter 11

The Rejection

"Sweet God, have mercy on me." Giga Bowser said, while holding his hand to his head and shaking his head shamefully. "Why would you go off like that? We lost Biotech, nearly lost Wario, and you two! *sigh* Kamek, fixed that glitch with the loyalty process? It really put us in the crapper last time we got unloyal clones."

Kamek replied, turning from the machines, "Nearly done sir, but I have an idea. It might be possible for me to tweak the machine to fire a simple beam which causes the target to become loyal."

"Finally, some good news. Well, to make up for the lost, Spyre, you being smaller, will be in charge of the weapon once finished. Radley, I need you to track down Shadow, and when he's separated, throw these pellets down. They unleash three weak Sliver Hedgehogs each. We know he could hold his own while outnumbered, so I'm giving you ten. Hopefully, that should be enough. Either way, don't think for one second you can just sit and watch the fight; I need you fighting. As for myself, I will stay and help Kamek, either by commanding him or... *grinning evilly* Motivating him." After this, Giga turned back to the machines and stood next to the sweating Magikoopa.

"Alright Wario, good job. I don't know how you did it, but Biotech is finally out of my way! The pest was suspecting me. Now, are you sure no one else suspects me?" a voice called.

"No. But shouldn't we be focusing on the matter at hand? That is to say, TABUU IS BACK!" Wario screeched.

"Giga Bowser should be capable of handling him. And I know exactly how to stop him. Now then, they've probably fixed that virus I gave them. Wario, I need you to make sure Giga tells them that if he passes, I am in command." the voice said.

"And then you give me a perminate Smash Ball, like the one Bowser used?" Wario inquired.

"Of course." the voice replied, But you don't know the one way to defeat a God, whereas I do...

"Well, here we are!" Luigi stated.

We were in front of what appeared to be an old abandoned outhouse, if they exist.

"You expect us to stay in this literal craphole?" Olimar snapped back.

"Just follow me," Luigi said as he went inside, "and push this button when you get inside."

Suddenly, the door closed.

"Pikachu, I trust Luigi, but something just doesn't feel right." Jiggly said.

"Yeah, me too. How 'bout you four?" Pikachu asked.

"I know this place sucks." Olimar said.

"There's probably a trick to this place..." Falcon said.

"Poyo..." Kirby whispered.

"I sorta feel like somthing's watching us..." I replied.

Suddenly the door opened. First, Olimar and Kirby went in. Then Jiggly and Pikachu. Then the captain and me. The outhouse turned out to be some sort of secret entrance to a royal underground bunker. Inside, everyone was sitting down on a couch, some sipping tea, others eating chips, and Kirby helping himself to everything on the table, itself included.

"Well, bro, what is it you want?" stated Mario.

So was this the hideout of the Mario Giga Bowser so feared? Next to him sitting down was Princess Peach.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story..." Luigi started.

Instantly, we all fell asleep, including Jiggly. We were awoken by Luigi's loud yell.

"... WELL, to put it bluntly, Crazy Hand is dead, and so might be Master Hand, and we need a new hideout. And to top it all off, Tabuu's back." Luigi told Mario.

"So you want me to help you fight off Tabuu and Giga Bowser? Peach, could you do me a favor and bring me some more iced tea?" Mario said.

"Yes." Peach said, leaving.

"NO. N. O. No." Maro stated bluntly as soon as Peach was gone.

"Wha-but, but, why not?" Luigi begged.

"I don't want Peach in danger. And if I let you guys stay here, based on what I heard, she's in grave danger. I don't want to make that mistake. Speaking if that, how is Daisy?" Mario said.

"But you HAVE to help, bro! You're the only person Giga Bowser still fears!" Luigi said.

"And besides, before the mutiny, she was one of the targets I was supposed to assassinate." I said.

"Even more reason. They'll probably go after her first!" Mario said.

"Luigi, you suck. C'mon Kirby, let's get out of here." Olimar said, leaving along with Kirby, followed soon after by Jigglypuff and Pikachu. As the captain and I were leaving, Luigi said this:

"Can Daisy at least stay here? I don't want her in danger either."

"Fine, it's less dangerous than having everyone here."

"#%€|#€* brilliant Luigi! Now tell me, what are we supposed to go?" Olimar said.

"I don't know. I don't know." Luigi said, while shaking his head glumly, "I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

The Irony

"Lord Giga Bowser, I believe I have found Mario's hideout. As I was spying on the targets, they went int a small dingy outhouse... ALL of them. And when they exited, I was lucky enough to hear a few words in this conversation between Jigglypuff and Pikachu. I am warning you, though, sir; due to my high altitude, there is mostly static. But believe me, it is Mario's hideout." Radley reported.

"Well then, show me you imbecile!" Giga Bowser snapped back.

"Well, he wasnt much." Jigglypuff stated.

"I know, but ##### Princess#### #### ## I'd do the same for you." Pikachu replied.

"Yeah, ### #### Mari-#### ### good g#### Bowser #### loses everytime." Jigglypuff said.

"Hm... Yeah, it's probably Mario. And the Princess is in there too. But we can't be sure. Maybe they caught onto to you and this is a trap." Giga Bowser said.

"Didn't sound like it to me." Spyre stated.

"Mind your own business! But I don't want to waste MY time, so I'm sending out some assassins. Ridley, return to your assigned mission." Giga Bowser commanded.

"Yes sir!" Radley said, before flying off.

"Kamek, are Rellan and his crew ready?" Giga inquired.

"Most certainly, my overlord." Kamek replied.

"Send him to the outhouse."

"Hey Mario, where did everyone go?" Peach asked.

"Oh, they decided to go see if they could recruit some more people." Mario lied to Peach.

"Oh, okay. I just hope they're fine." Peach said.

"Don't worry, Luigi's there! Oh, and Daisy is coming to stay until this thing blows over." Mario answered.

When will she be arriving?" Peach asked.

"Don't know... Tomorrow, maybe?" Mario replied.

Suddenly, the door blew open.

"Mario, I presume?" a voice called.

"Peach, go hide. Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Mario asked as Peach left.

"Oh no you don't!" Rellan shouted, before pulling out a hand gun and pointing it at Peach, "Stop right now. You will watch as I kill your boyfriend."

"I doubt that," said Mario, before launching a fireball at the figure, "So, who are you?" Mario threatened.

"Rellan," he said, dodging the fireball with ease, "And it'll be much harder to kill me than you think." Mario barked.

"We'll see. Trust me." Rellan said, charging straight for Mario.

Mario took out his hammer, about to smash it on Rellan's head, who rolled and shot the gun out of Mario's hands. Rellan leapt at Mario, who jumped around and countered the attack. This went on for several minutes.

"*puff* *huff* you're pretty good... But not enough!" Rellan said.

Suddenly, the sky went dark. Multiple figures crashed in.

"Hey, thats not fair!" Peach yelled, then charged at the foes on Mario.

A gunshot was heard and Peach fell to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

The Plan B

We arrived at a large castle guarded by many small, round, orange creatures with spears.

"What are those things?" I asked.

Suddenly, Kirby flew forwards, and all but one, who had a bandana on, retreated.

"Those are Waddle Dees. They work for King Dedede. That one over there is Bandana Dee, the most powerful of them." Captain Falcon explained.

Bandana Dee looked around, before quietly and carefully letting us in. In the castle, sitting in the throne, was a rather large and wealthy looking blue penguin. He was scarfing down and entire chunk of ham.

"Hm? Kirby! Luigi! Everyone else! What the hell are you doing here!" Dedede asked.

Kirby then proceeded to start saying things in his own weird language, of which I am not fluent in.

"I see. That really sucks, and I wish I could help you. But I can't! I'm sorry. I have to pay Bowser just to stay alive! I'm already on his watch list for almost stopping him from kidnapping the Princess, whom I stole from Tabuu's forces. If he finds out I'm hiding you, everyone here is better off dead. I just can't risk it." King Dedede said, remorsefully shaking his head.

Suddenly, a figure stepped from behind the shadows.

"I know your pain, my king. And while we may not be able to help them, we know three who can..." Metaphoric said.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked.

"That's MetaKnight. He's one of Dedede's top men, if not the top. He's actually much more powerful than Dedede, but he too loyal to usurp the throne. Odds are he'd be way better at being king than the fat penguin." Captain Falcon told me.

"Excellent point, MetaKnight! Bandana, fetch me the secret map to Gandondorf's new hideout. Link and Zelda are there with him. When Giga Bowser struck, they knew they were dealing with something powerful. They were actually the first to fight against him. However, it was a curb stomp lost and they were forced to retreat. They are currently in hiding and training. They can help you." Dedede said.

"Why don't we just hide in the room with the secret map?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Because not a single person but Bandana Dee knows how to get in or out. Not even me or Dedede. It's better that way, so then they'll never find them if the castle is under attack. Odds are, Bandana Dee would die in the crossfire, and then they would be safe, wherein they'd probably capture us and force the information out one way or another." MetaKnight explained, as Bandana Dee returned.

"Here ya go! Don't let anyone see it. I would recommend burning it as soon as you no longer need it." Bandana said, handing the map over to Luigi.

"Could we at least stay for a day, my legs are killing me." Olimar said.

"Fine. One night, and only one night. You guys are gonna have leave before noon tomorrow. That's when the inspector comes. If he sees you, we're all worse than dead." Deeded said.

"Don't worry, we got some of the best medical treatment possible! You'll all be walking by morning. Except you, Olimar." Bandana Dee reassured us.

"MetaKnight, go take them to the room. You there, the black hedgehog, Shadow, I think, stay. I need to ask you a few things." Dedede said.

Captain Falcon decided to stay with me to help me up after we talked.

"Shadow, tell me, why are you fighting Giga Bowser? How do we know you're not a petty spy?" Dedede inquired.

Suddenly, the room turned pitch black, laughter was heard, and a red eye shown at us.


	14. Chapter 14

The Foreshadowing of Ages

Rellan smiled as blood began falling from Princess Peach's leg.

"Now then, let's not be hasty, shall we? Your turn is coming up. This was just a leg shot, harmless. Next time, I'll be serious."

Peach gulped from fear, while holding the pain in.

"You son-a a &$%^!" Mario yelled, charging at Rellan, with his fist on fire.

Rellan simply rolled to the left, pulled out dual lasers, and fired them at Mario. Mario gracefully dodged them, and fired a storm of fireballs at Rellan, who quickly started shooting as many as he could. He took several fireballs, but remained standing.

"I've activated safety rules, ya know? I can't cause you severe damage, and neither can you. But if someone who isn't fighting gets caught in the crossfire..." Rellan said, pointing one of his guns at Peach, "Things won't be so pretty. Here's a demonstration."

As Rellan fired at Peach, Mario ran in front and took the minimal damage.

"Foolish plumber. She will be your end. For when you lose, you shall be sent to Giga Bowser's Fortress, wherein he will dissect you... alive." Rellan told Mario.

"Mario, forget me, I'll be fine, focus on him!" Peach yelled, trying to hold the pain.

Rellan fired another bullet at Peach's leg.

"DON'T INTERFERE YOU STUPID &€£+!" Rellan yelled.

Mario took this opportunity and uppercutted Rellan's chin, sending him flying upwards. As he fell, Mario smashed into him and began repeatedly punching him. Rellan finally broke free by firing another shot at Peach.

"Good evening, fools. And Dedede, tsk tsk. Wait until Giga Bowser finds out about this. You helping the enemy? He will have your head." Radley stated.

"You don't scare me bird-brain! We got you outnumbered five to one!" Dedede replied.

"You are going to eat those words." Radley said as he dropped all ten pellets. "Now I have the numbers advantage, thirty-one to five.

"Sir, when are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut?" MetaKnight asked Dedede.

"The same day I die. Hopefully it won't be today." Dedede said.

"Epic foreshadowing, sire." Waddle said.

"Do either of you have faith in me?" Dedede asked.

"Now's not the time. Shadow's incapacitated so we only have four." Captain Falcon worryingly reminded us.

At about this time I decided I had enough. While shaking, I managed to stand up on both feet.

"We can do this. Radley, get ready to get your &$€ bitten." I said.

"We'll see about that. Silvers, attack!" Radley yelled.

Wario was running back from the lab, carrying a flash drive in his pocket. He hurriedly returned to the Combat Specialist's room, panting.

"Was it a success?" a voice asked.

"No, Kamek got more anti-virus and firewall programs installed. Not even I can hack in now." Wario reported.

"Hm... This could be troublesome... Or exactly what we need. New plan; Wario, let them finish it. When it's done, Spyre will have it. He dies, it'll either go to Radley or you. I'll make sure Radley doesn't get it. Bring it here then, and we'll reverse its affects." the voice told Wario.

"You don't expect me to kill Spyre, do ya?" Wario asked, almost fearing he would be replied with a yes.

"No. Leave the rest to me." the voice assured Wario.

"Okay, my liege." Wario said as he walked away.

"Foolish morons, all of them." the voice said when Wario left. "No one knows my true plans."

"Say, Pikachu?" Luigi called.

"What Luigi? Can't you see I'm sleepy?" Pikachu said.

"It's getting loud outside." Luigi said.

"Mire reason to fall asleep faster. Goodnight, Weeg'." Pikachu said, trying to go back to sleep.

"I've been thinking, what if Jigglypuff just left you? What would you do?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, cry or something. Why are you even asking, bro?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh... No reason." Luigi said.

"Alright then. Goodnight." Pikachu said.

"Night." Luigi said.


	15. Chapter 15

The Forgotten

A blue being was floating through the sky. It was in a desperate search for something or someone. It stopped. Turned its head to left, then the right, before flying off farther. The being decided to stop and land.

It was standing atop what was once Peach's Castle. It now lay in ruins. With a simple wave of his hands, purple spore like creatures came, and completely covered the ruins. In seconds, the appeared to grow, before gathering in clusters in the form of Primids. The ruins were now rebuilt, but they still seemed like a wasteland. The being, however, was satisfied.

It sat on its new throne and began plotting. Who should be its new target? Where and when should they strike? Tabuu knew too well that Giga Bowser was, and is, a threat. Tabuu planned to take him out first, but had a better idea. Tabuu was going to allow him to live.

Tabuu knew that going out now, and slaughtering would just attract attention, with the results being similar to last time. For now, Giga Bowser's existence was important to the plan. Tabuu would allow Giga Bowser to continue his rage, leaving little to nothing for Tabuu to deal with. Then would be when Tabuu would make his move.

The Epic Solutions

The Silvers quickly ran over Dedede and Bandana, whom quickly burst through the pile, whereas I, the Captain, and MetaKnight were fast enough to dodge and launch a counter attack. MetaKnight was incredibly great with a sword and easily sliced through multiple Silvers. For some reason, they were easy for him to handle. Probably because he takes good care of his sword.

As for the Captain, he just wouldn't stop Falcon Punching every Silver through the windows! However, they always came crawling back, and he was beginning to get surrounded. I, barely fighting off a few, decided to drag myself by his and aid him by tossing some of the bastards.

King Dedede was jumping and bombing the ground, following up with solid, heavy hits from his hammer. Bandana stood right by his side, slashing any who dared near Dedede's backside.

It took us a few moments before it was down to the last five Silvers and Radley. Radley smiled wickedly and said, "You must getting tired now. Especially you, Shadow. By the time you finish off these five, you'll be too weak to fight me! Bwahahaha!"

At this time, the Silvers fell to their knees, grabbing at their heads. Electricity began sparking from them, and their eyes grew white. Suddenly, they yelled as loud as they could before collapsing. "That was easy." I said.

Three seconds later, with Radley there, standing frozen in shock, they got up, but like they were puppets. Their faces all had the same slasher smile and white, empty eyes. Suddenly, they turned and looked at Radley. He didn't even get a chance to run before they grabbed him, and then, for some strange reason, exploded, killing all six.

"Excellent."

Mario quickly ran, and took the blast. Mario was beginning to lose his breath. "Well, well. Getting tired are we? Not on my watch!" Rellan said, firing at Mario, who took the blast to protect Peach.

"I will... never give up... until... you... die." Mario squeezed out through his mouth.

Rellan simply snapped his fingers, and the three beasts began charging at Peach. Mario ran in front, and pulled out something from his pocket. He then ate it, and began glowing like a rainbow. At this moment, Rellan knew what was coming and hastily yelled "Retreat!" with him and the beast escaping.

Mario simply stood there, above Peach, who lay there, staring up in amazement at Mario. Then, he fell face flat.


End file.
